Brian Stepanek
| birth_place = Cleveland, Ohio, U.S. | years_active = 1993–present | occupation = Actor, voice actor | spouse = Parisa Stepanek (m. 2002) | children = 3 }} Brian Patrick Stepanek (born February 6, 1971) is an American actor and voice actor. He is known for his role as Arwin Hawkhauser on the Disney Channel Original Series The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and Brian on Brian O'Brian. He was also a Sector Seven Agent in the 2007 Michael Bay film Transformers, and also had a supporting role in The Island. Stepanek is also known as the voice of Roger in Father of the Pride and Tom Harper on the Nickelodeon series Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn until 2018. He currently voices Lynn Loud Sr. on the Nickelodeon animated series The Loud House. Career Stepanek is known for his role as Arwin in the Disney Channel sitcom The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. He appeared in 2005 film The Island. Stepanek has done additional voiceovers in the movies Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, Kim Possible, Charlotte's Web and Over the Hedge. He voiced Roger in Father of the Pride. He appeared in the sitcoms What I Like About You and Malcolm in the Middle. He was a co-host for the first Disney Channel Games. Stepanek portrayed the popular Batman villain, The Riddler on one of the Batman OnStar commercials. Stepanek can also be seen as the bank manager in the Disney Channel movie Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2. In 2008, he voiced Martin in the movie Bolt. He was an uncredited policeman in Friday After Next. He has his first voice role in The Secret Saturdays as Agent Epsilon. Brian voices Kick, Brad and Brianna's father, Harold Buttowski on the Disney XD animated series Kick Buttowski. Stepanek starred in a series of shorts that aired on Disney Channel called Brian O'Brian, which was a silent slapstick-style series and which was filmed in Milan, Italy. He starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie Hatching Pete as the Coach Mackay, and Mostly Ghostly as Phears. He reprised his role as Arwin for three episodes of The Suite Life on Deck. He made an appearance in season 9, episode 19 of Two and a Half Men. Stepanek starred in Mr. Young as Adam's university professor, Dr. Fenway. In 2014, Stepanek appeared in the Nickelodeon television series Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn, playing the father of the title characters Tom Harper until the shows cancellation. In 2015, he appeared in the animated film Home voicing several roles, including the Gorg Commander. Personal life Stepanek was born and raised in Cleveland, Ohio; from 1985–89, he attended Gilmour Academy, and went on to attend Syracuse University. Since 2002, he has been married to Parisa Stepanek, and together, they have three children. Selected filmography References External links * Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Czech descent Category:Male actors from Cleveland Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male stage actors Category:Syracuse University alumni